


Damasquina

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: Book of Life (2014), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: In-Laws, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: s. f. BOTÁNICA Planta compuesta anual, muy ramificada, con hojas divididas, flores de color púrpura manchado de amarillo, originaria de México y cultivada como ornamental.





	Damasquina

—¿Todo lo hiciste tú?

La Catrina pasó su mano sobre la tela que pertenecía al traje de su hijo, viéndolo con detalle mientras Sally seguía afinando los últimos detalles sobre su vestido. Su futura nuera había estado trabajando en ambos desde hace ya tiempo, probablemente desde que habían anunciado su compromiso o a más tardar, tan solo unas semanas después.

Había visto ya los bocetos que había hecho sobre ellos y le había ayudado a Jack a escoger las telas.

“Sé que Sally hace esto como insignia propia, así le gustan. Sólo hay que buscar las mejores telas, o si es necesario, romperemos todos los vestidos que podamos.” Recordó vagamente la sonrisa de su hijo mientras decía eso y cómo corría de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda, buscando lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sally asintió —Jack dijo que no había problema en usar uno de sus trajes, pero quería hacer algo por él…— Pasó el hilo una vez más y lo cortó. Se levantó y miró el vestido. —Él siempre está haciendo cosas y la mayoría de las veces son para mí. Terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

—Es natural. Te diste trabajo de más, mi’ja.

Sally sonrió —No hay ningún problema. Después de todo, es algo para los dos.

—Estoy segura de que le va a encantar. Ambos, ambos le van a encantar.

Volvió a tocar el traje de su hijo, de nuevo, maravillada.

—Tú trabajo me impresiona, pero me impresiona aun más que hayas logrado mantener quieto a Jack.

Sally no evitó soltar una carcajada. Ella no pudo haberlo dicho mejor, era su hijo después de todo, y al igual que ella, lo conocía bien.

—Nunca está quieto. No deja de ir de un lado a otro y mueve mucho sus manos cuando habla, tuve que darle un libro y ponerlo a leer para que solamente se concentrará en eso.

—Un libro, buena idea. Nunca se me ocurrió.

La Catrina sonrió ante eso, recordó a Jack en diferentes edades, y como Sally lo había descrito, jamás estaba quieto.

Recordó que se la pasaba escabulléndose de un lugar a otro, que le gustaba treparse a cualquier lugar alto, sobre todo de los árboles, y como se colgaba de las ramas en la tierra de los vivos. Sabía que en la noche Xibalbá se lo llevaba al mundo humano y ambos se divertían asustando a cualquiera que se cruzara. Y ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero sabía que su pequeño niño no tenía intención de lastimar a nadie, y seguía así. Su sonrisa era reconfortante de ver mientras dormía cansado de estar toda la noche jugando, y ella podía tener a un Xibalbá renegando; en el fondo, disfrutaba de eso, porque sabía que era el único momento en el que ellos dos podían estar juntos. Y a Jack siempre le había gustado hacer de todo, pero lo que más le gustaba eran las artes. Por más inquieto que fuera, no había veces que no pareciera una roca, dura de mover, siempre que leía se perdía. Y ni que decir de la música, que era su más grande pasión, podía pasarse horas tocando el piano. O bailando, como ella le había enseñado, una vez en su brazos al ritmo de un vals. Pero al menos, podía soltarse de ambos. Lo que no podía soltar era el canto; cantaba de día y noche mientras Sartana, al igual que él, no dejaba de tocar su guitarra, e iban melodía tras melodía, de una canción a otra, y nunca paraban. Jamás faltaba la música, pues la armonía siempre la iniciaba cualquiera de los dos, y después sus hermanos menores se les unían.

Y viéndolo ahora, solo veía en lo que su hijo se había convertido; querido por toda la gente de ahí y amado por la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. ¿Qué más podría pedir una madre para su hijo?

Sally tomó unas flores que había en un florero y con un listón, empezó a darle forma al ramo.

—Fue un poco difícil conseguirlas porque la mayoría de las flores que hay aquí están marchitas o muertas. Se están secando, pero siguen en buen estado. Dignas para la ciudad, a decir verdad. Emily mencionó que son las más comunes para una boda.

La Catrina asintió. “Rosas para el amor eterno y lilas para la dulzura”, y entre ellas, distinguió el aliento de bebé que se asomaba entre las flores.

—Le falta algo. —Con un ademán, hizo aparecer una flor de cempasúchil, y la acarició, como si eso hiciera que la flor floreciera y abriera más sus pétalos al mismo tiempo que sus colores se hacían más vibrantes y el aroma se impregnará más. —Flores de cempasúchil, no significan nada en una boda, pero quiero darte algo de ellas.

Sally la miró, expectante, y su suegra entendió lo que su mirada le preguntaba.

—Mi bendición.

Colocó tres flores, una tras otra, e hizo aparecer las otras dos de la misma forma en qué había hecho aparecer a la primera.

—Hace mucho tiempo, hubo dos amantes: Xóchitl y Huitzilin, ambos se conocían desde niños y habían sido amigos… desde ese entonces, ambos hacían una visita al dios Tonatiuh, el dios sol, donde le entregaban flores como ofrenda. Cuando crecieron, fue en ese mismo lugar donde se prometieron amor eterno, pero la guerra llegó y Huitzilin tuvo que irse. —Terminó de acomodar la segunda flor, e hizo aparecer la tercera —Después de un tiempo, Xóchitl recibió la noticia de que su amado había muerto. Triste, volvió a presentarse ante el lugar donde ofrendaban al dios sol y le pidió que la reuniera con él. Conmovido, Tonatiuh aceptó y la convirtió en una bella flor, y convertido en colibrí, Huitzilin se posó sobre ella e hizo que la flor abriera sus pétalos y liberará su aroma; mismo aroma que hoy, guía a los espíritus a llegar con sus seres queridos. —Puso la última flor y le ayudó a amarrar el listón. —Su amor fue tan grande que ni la muerte pudo separarlos. Hoy, yo te doy mi bendición, para que su amor sea igual o mayor al de ellos y que sean siempre felices.

Su nuera no evitó sonreír ante eso, e inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias… yo…

La Catrina intervino, solo con una sonrisa, y después de darle un abrazo, característico de ella, prosiguió. —Yo tengo que agradecerte a ti. Mi niño estaría perdido sin ti.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada y un ladrido que resonó por toda la casa.

—¡Sally, llegué!

Ambas salieron del cuarto.

—Madre, no pensé que seguirías aquí.

Abrazó a su madre y ella lo tomó de los hombros.

—Estuvimos ocupadas, pero ya está todo listo.

Notó la tierra en la camisa de su hijo y miró de reojo la entrada. Miles de rosas rojas estaban en macetas enormes al pie de la puerta.

Jack sonrió, justo como cuando era niño y acababa de hacer una travesura.

—Eros fue muy amable de darnos todas estas rosas, más tarde vendrá Behemoth a dejar las rosas negras que recogimos ayer del cementerio.

Pasó de los brazos de su madre a estar en medio de las dos y besó la frente de Sally.

—Aun falta para anochecer, pero mañana es el gran día. Dejaré que terminen lo que tienen que hacer y por favor, descansen bien.

Jack sonrió a más no poder y volvió a abrazar a su madre.

Entonces, un ligero aroma a vino le llegó al corresponderle.

—¿Fuiste a ver tu padre?

—Solo un minuto, me invitó a probar un vino y dice que lo llevará mañana. Será para el brindis.

La Catrina sonrió de lado. —Ay, ay, ay. Igualitos. —Su voz tomó un ligero tono de reproche, aunque no lo quería dar a entender así. Pero era cierto, ambos adoraban el vino y era la bebida que más aguantaban. Pero ella no.

—No te preocupes, también habrá tequila. Especial para ti.

La Catrina sonrió y besó la frente de su hijo, aunque fue un costo enorme puesto que ella tenía que levantarse con las puntas y a él agacharlo. Pero eso no le quitó la dulzura con lo que lo hizo.

Después se dirigió a Sally y le dio un abrazo.

—Muchas gracias… por todo.

—No hay de qué mi’ja.


End file.
